Touch the Sky
by A. Kiwi
Summary: The KND save a young girl named Jerk from her slovenly father with a strange past she can’t remember. Relationships form between unexpected members of the KND as they struggle to grasp Jerk's past, a past that may change the world as they know it.
1. Prologue: The First Move Made

****

Touch the Sky

By: A. Kiwi

The KND save a young girl named Jerk from her slovenly father with a strange past she can't remember. Rated for language and other things. ****

A/n: Before you read, I think you should know that Minnesota is nothing like this, trust me. Also you should know that Ninasville is a made-up place. All the poems used in here are from Lovepoemsandquotes.com. Anyway……… on with my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or related characters.

Guide (for those of you who don't already know)

Nigel = Numbuh One

Hoagie = Numbuh Two

Kuki = Numbuh Three

Wallabee = Numbuh Four

Abigail = Numbuh Five

Jerk = Original Character (OC)

Prologue: The First Move Made

She lived in the suburbs of Minnesota in a desolate area known as the city Ninasville. Her house, along with the few that lined the cracked cement sidewalks, had peeling paint and was half falling apart. She wore only a size XLL sweater, a pair of brown underwear, which were prior to date white, and a pair of shiny black capris, which she had saved up all of the summer for. It was one of those days where it was neither to hot or to cold, and Jerk sat perched on the porch railing of her mobile home, not feeling the breeze as it came and went.

It was true, her parents hadn't taken their time to supply her with a good name at birth, but it was better than her sister's was, that was. Her sister's name was Asslie. Her father had been in a real pissed off mood when he named her. Her name was originally going to be Ashlie, after her mother, but something happened, that no one knew the true story behind, that caused the father of the babe to dement the name of his and Ashlie's first child. Everyone knew that Ermal had forced Ashlie to have sex with him the second time to have Jerk. What Ermal had really wanted was a male child. 

Her father sat in a drunken state in front of the TV, super pissed off at the world today because his favorite football teams, the Vikings, were losing. "Damn that Randy Moss," he growled. Jerk heard him from her perch on the railing and slid off, looking sadly at the sky. Her mother had run away a few years ago with Asslie, leaving Jerk behind with her father. Jerk knew she should run away, but if she was caught and brought back home, her life would be even more hell than it already was. She already had a chain with a ball on it shackled to her foot from her last escape attempt. 

__

No……… she sat down miserably. _There was no escaping._

~

A siren went off at Kids Next Door headquarters, followed by a red light flashing. "Kids Next Door! Battlestations!" Nigel Uno called from the front room. The rest of the KND trudged out of their rooms sleepily, rubbing their eyelids and only half-awake, typical morning behavior. Numbuh One was not pleased. "Kids Next Door, kids all around the world depend on us, if you can't………" then launched into a lecture so boring, that Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three dozed off to sleep and collapsed on top of each other. Numbuh One raised an eyebrow behind his dark glasses. 

"Nigel, can ya quit mouthing and tell us the mission?" Said Numbuh Five, with Hoagie nodding in agreement. "That's Numbuh One, to you, Numbuh Five," said Nigel. There was a looming silence after this, only penetrated by the snoring of Numbuh Three on the floor. "Numbuh Two, what two by four technology do you have prepared for us this time?" Asked Numbuh One.

"It's called the S.H.A.R.P.L., shiny handheld attacking red pen laser." Hoagie announced proudly, pulling his prototype out of his pocket. Numbuh Five leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, and pulling on the brim of her precious red hat so her eyes would not show. "And exactly what will we be traveling in?" She asked, giving Numbuh Four a kick so he would wake up. "Ah, so glad you asked Numbuh Five." Said Numbuh Two. It's waiting just outside the window. And it's called the L.A.C.K., the levitating amber-colored konvertible." "Um, Numbuh Two, convertible is spelled c-o-n, not k-o-n." Said Numbuh Five, obviously having a good time taunting Hoagie. 

"Well, then it's the L.A.C.C.," said Numbuh Two, blushing furiously at his simple mistake. Down on the ground Kuki Sanban had awoken to find Wallabee Beatles sleeping on top of her. "GAHHHH!" she screamed, instantly awakening Wallabee. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" She screamed pushing Wallabee off her while he went red as a tomato under his bangs. 

"C'mon!" said Numbuh Five, already climbing into the L.A.C.C. and holding the S.H.A.R.P.L. in her dark hand. "All rig't," said Numbuh Four, who was still beet red, running to the window and leaping out, landing in the middle back seat. Numbuhs One and Two were in the front, with Hoagie driving. Next came Numbuh Three, who poked her head out of the window hesitantly, and lowered herself into the backseat next to Numbuh Four. "Buckle up, it's going to be a wild ride," said Numbuh Two. As everyone else buckled in and tested their seatbelts, Numbuh Four sat with his arms crossed across his chest. "Ga', w'o needs seatbelts? Seatbelts are for wimps, like Numba' T'ree." He said in his Australian accent, immediately receiving a punch from his Japanese teammate beside him.

"Five, four, three, two, one, BLASTOFF!" counted down Numbuh Two and Three, shouting the word blastoff so loudly that all the rest of the operatives had to plug their ears. The L.A.C.C. took off and rose steadily into the air, breaking the cloud cover and sailing above them. "Numbuh Two, can you turn the car more eastward? Thanks." Said Numbuh One, checking his tracking device and noting that the house they were looking for was located a good hundred miles away. "Numbuh Two, is there any way to make this thing go faster?" Asked Numbuh One. "We won't arrive at our destination in time otherwise." 

"Sure thing boss, I mean, Numbuh One," said Hoagie, pressing a red button on the dashboard and flipped a switch. The car shot forward and Numbuh Four smashed into the windshield. "Oi, that 'urts………" he moaned, returning to his seat. Numbuh Three patted his shoulder. "There, there Wallabee." She said. "'Et your 'ands off me!" Numbuh Four jerked away, but had the grace to blush.

They drove for another hundred miles in silence, a silence sure to drive anyone to sleep. Numbuh Four's head were drooping slightly, Numbuh Two had turned on the radio while Kuki sat in silence listening to it. Numbuh Five seemed lost in a world of her own. Numbuh One, the KND's never-changing leader, was sitting in silence, staring out the front of the dash. 

"Approaching destination," said Numbuh One, breaking the silence finally. Numbuh Three shook with the cold as the floating convertible sank beneath the cloud cover and exposed it to anyone staring up at the starless sky. Numbuh Four noticed his partner shaking and wrapped his arms around her, receiving a gracious smile in return. 

~

Jerk sat on the porch of her house, oblivious to anything but the peeling paint of the porch railing as she played with it, the most entertaining thing she'd done all day. A crystal tear slid down her face and hit the ground silently. Her father was yet to awaken from his drunken stupor, so she was alone for now. The heard the buzzing of an airplane going by overhead. She figured she might as well look at it, since there was nothing better to do, but kept her head lowed as more and more tears fell.

~ Flashback ~

"Amanita, the world around us is alive, listen, and you can hear its heart beating." She would sometimes press her ear to the ground to see if she could hear it. Her grandfather would chuckle and pat her back. "For now, finish your job." He said, gesturing to a large pile of oranges beside him. "Grandfather, how is this supposed to train me how to fight again?" She inquired, flashing a puppy dog face in his direction. "Why, Amanita, this teaches you patience, the most important quality of a fighter." 

~ End Flashback ~

Jerk laid her head to the ground, but she wasn't sure why. In her dream, she had seen lush gardens, trees heavy laden with fruit, and she had been called Amanita twice. _Who was Amanita?_ That single thought passed through her head as she played with a strand of her dark brown hair, wrapping it around her finger, then letting it uncurl slowly on its own, over and over again. 

~

Numbuh Five woke up, her back ached and she stretched lazily to the sky. (**A/n: They're still in the car.**) "Hey, Numbuh Two, where is the rest of our team?" "On the mission," Numbuh Two said. They sat in more silence, waiting for a signal from the team or perhaps just waiting. 

"Your words are my food, your breath is my wine. You are everything to me." Numbuh Two burst out suddenly. "What?" asked Numbuh Five. Numbuh Two blushed a deep lavender color. "It's a poem I heard somewhere. It's by Sarah Bernhardt." "Do you know any more?" said Numbuh Five suddenly. "Um……… one." said Numbuh Two, amazed at her interest. "Well, say it! C'mon! Numbuh Five wants to hear." 

Numbuh Two took a deep breath. "Your lips speak soft sweetness, your touch a cool caress, I am lost in your magic, my heart beats within your chest." He paused as if uncertain, then looked into Numbuh Five's glowing amber eyes, melting. "I think of you each morning, and I dream of you each night, I think of your arms being around me, and cannot express my delight. Neither have I fallen, But I am quickly on my way, you hold a heart in your hands, that has never been given away." Numbuh Five had lowered her gaze and was crying softly into her hands.

"Numbuh Five, what's wrong?" Asked Numbuh Two, scrambling over his seat and falling with a thump onto the unoccupied part of the back seat. "I'm sorry………" she said softly. "It's just……… that poem was so beautiful."

"Lizzie thought so too you know," said Numbuh Two softly. He placed his lips on hers, and Numbah Five barely had time to react before she was swept into a kiss. Then it was over. Abigail noted on the softness of his lips. They pulled apart like two guilty children caught eating sweets before dinner. 

Numbuh Two returned to his seat in the front, like nothing had happened, although he was breathing very heavily. "Um……… what station would you like to listen to Numbuh Five?" He asked. Numbuh Five's mind was racing, trying to figure out what Hoagie's favorite station. "Radio Disney?" "That's exactly what I had in mind," said Hoagie, changing the station and flashing Abigail a friendly smile, a twinkle in his eye. She melted into it like he had melted into her eyes. 

~

****

A/n: That has got to be the sappiest thing I've ever written. I hope you like it for the first chapter. Any suggestions what pair to do for the next? Please review ^.^ 


	2. Chapter One: My name is Amanita

Touch the Sky ****

By: A. Kiwi

The KND save a young girl named Jerk from her slovenly father with a strange past she can't remember. Rated for language and other things. ****

A/n: I've gotten my first review(s)! Yay! Thank you to my reviewer(s)! Read on! J 

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or related characters.

Chapter One: My name is Amanita

"Can Numbuh Five ask Hoagie a question?" Asked Numbuh Five. "Yes, certainly," said Numbuh Two, listening to Sk8er Boi on the radio. "Would you……… well, actually, do you consider us……… well, you know……… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He was a boi she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious __

He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say

He wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

All of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem

With his baggy clothes.

The first five lines of Sk8er Boi blared out of the radio, followed by the chorus. Numbuh Two looked at bit bashful, thankful that the darkness of the night hid his blush. "Well, that's one way to put it," he said softly, patting his flight hat. He leaned forward in his seat, turning to face Abigail. "Abby? Will you hold my hand?" Numbuh Five nodded slowly, suppressing a grin as she slipped her hand into his. 

He was a sk8er boi, she said see you later boi he wasn't good enough for her __

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she

Needed to some back down to "earth"

5 yrs from now she sits at home feeding the baby

She's all alone she turns on TV guess who she sees

Sk8er boi rockin up MTV she calls up her friends they allready 

Know and they've all got tickets to see his show she tags along

Stands in the crowd looks up at the man she turned down

He was a sk8er boi, she said see you later boi he wasn't good Enough for her now he's a super star slamin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth 

Two and Five sat for the longest time in silence, feeling only the warmth of each others hands and the beating of each others hearts. The song finished up with the final few verses.

Sorry girl but you missed out __

Well though luck that boi's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

To bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boi could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boi

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock eachothers world

I'm with the sk8er boi

I said see you later boi

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

The song died down, like bread being scattered to the four winds. 
~
Numbuh Four ran into the old battered mobile home. "'oly god………" he gagged as a stench reached his nose that reeked like used kitty litter. He shuddered, remembering the time the crazy old cat lady and her cats had captured him after a fight with Numbuh Three. She had saved him in the end, though hadn't much liked being saved by a Sheila, though she was pretty, and did have shining black hair, and large violet eyes, and a sexy ass……… Wallabee shook his head to clear all of these thoughts. He heard loud and obnoxious snoring coming from the second room of the three-room mobile home. He poked his head in. On a red chair, there lay a man who could only be described as a bloat monster. Large belly, beer stained shirt, hairy arms and legs, all the qualities of a bloat monster, checked off in one swipe. 
He attempted to lean his head in an uncomfortable position in order to see around the bloat monster. No such luck. He growled and got on all fours, crawling like an animal around the front of the chair, trying not to crush any of the beer cans or trod upon any of the pizza cartons. "Looking for something?" Came a voice from above his head. Numbuh Four literally jumped five feet in their air. Hanging to a swaying light, he looked down. There stood a girl of ten or eleven, around his age basically. "Jump down, I'll catch you," she said, her face not changing. Numbuh Four had no choice but to trust. Letting go, he fell to the ground and landed bone-crunchingly hard on his behind.
"Wot did you do t'at fo'?" Asked Numbuh Four, the stinging pain causing his eyes to water. The girl just stood there, her eyes two blanks. She suddenly blinked the pupils of her eyes coming back into sight. She looked up again and called, "I said jump down. I'll catch you." "Would've been nice if you 'ad," said Numbuh Four. She looked down. "Oh, sorry," she said. He shook his head, dismissing her action. "T'at's ok, now let's 'et teh hell out of 'ere." "Um……… blondie?" Said the girl. "Wot is it?" He asked. She could only manage to look petrified. 
He cranked his head around, to see the bloat monster up and moving, holding a rifle, his finger on the trigger, and pointing the barrel straight at him. "Aw, shit," he muttered. As his pudgy hand squeezed the trigger, Numbuh Three danced into the room. "I just wanted to see how you were doing you guys!" she said loudly. "Numba' T'ree, move!" yelled Numbuh Four, not willing for her to die in his place. It was too late. The trigger had been pulled, the shot fired, shattering her skull.
The bullet smashed into her forehead, and the last thing she remembered was it felt like she was holding a thousand pounds on her shoulder, before she collapsed like a ton of bricks and her soul left the world.
~
The only thing Numbuh Four could think about as he laid there in agony was that is was a sick joke. A sick joke being pulled on him. She lay there, as still and white as a wax dummy, with droplets of blood streaking down her face from her forehead, staining the floor. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, this time though, the tears weren't from the impact of the fall. He dragged himself over to her, wrapping his arms around her only half conscious of the battle being fought between the bloat monster and their leader, who had abandoned his post at the doorway to the home. 
Numbuh One dodged all of the bloat monster's blows easily, his size and speed playing a part in his agility. With one good blast in the head from the S.H.A.R.P.L., the giant was knocked unconscious. Numbuh basked in glory, raising the hunting rifle the giant had held, and preparing to make the shot. He pulled the trigger, the shining bullet soaring through the air and blasting the bloat monster in the stomach. He dropped the gun, feeling remorse, and looking over at Numbuhs Three and Four. 
"Oh my, I'm so……… so sorry," said Numbuh One, his ego deflating a little. "I s'ould 'ave died, not 'er, it's my entire fault, and t'ere's not'in' I can do about it," said Numbuh Four. Jerk cried too, occasionally letting out a whimpering noise. She had felt so much pain in her daily life, dragging herself around all day, hardly able to even move because of the stupid ball and chain, being beaten by her father, being utterly and completely alone, since Ermal could hardly count as company. She could imagine the torment this boy was going through, and the pain he felt.
"What is your name?" asked Numbuh One, amidst the silence, looking at her half in disgust, and half in wonder. "Jer—" she paused. Ermal was dead, she didn't have to go by her birth name. "My name is Amanita." 
****Sorry for the total and complete shortness! I know a few of you wanted ¾, and I'm pretty sure this isn't what you had in mind. Don't worry, I'm going to resurrect her later ^_^; 
****Notes to reviewers:
Becky Lucinda: Really? You used to like 2/5? I don't ship it, I just made it for the story, but I have to admit, I do kind of like the pairing. Ahhelga: Aggh! I know! The sappiness, it burns! *runs around blindly and crashes into wall* o_x Gijinka Renamon: Glad you like it ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, I agree that all abusive parents should rot. ****

Anyway, thank you to all reviewers! Reviews (or flames) are what makes the story continue! Thank youuu!

TTFN 

~A. Kiwi


End file.
